


To Stop Hurting Her

by J0rdx



Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: Almost smut, Angst, Comfort, F/F, Morning Sex, Praise Kink, canon up until 3x06, chaotic!eve, eve doesnt know how to cope, soft!villanelle, spoilers for 3x04 and 3x05, villanelle is so soft, villaneve reunion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:07:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24134806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J0rdx/pseuds/J0rdx
Summary: Eve wants to believe it was Villanelle. Because if it wasn't her, nothing makes sense anymore. Or maybe things make too much sense. So she speaks, and she knows it's wrong, and she can't stop herself."Why did you kill Niko?"Eve finds Villanelle in her flat one night after a long day investigating Niko's death. Villanelle is just back from Russia and is not doing so well.
Relationships: Eve Polastri/Villanelle | Oksana Astankova
Comments: 73
Kudos: 506





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi ! This is my first Villaneve fic, hopefully it's not so bad ! English is not my first langage so feel free to kindly point out my mistakes.

When Eve opens the door of her small appartment, Villanelle is waiting for her on the bed. The assassin looks up when she hears Eve, a tentative smile making her way on her face. 

"Hi Eve."

Eve stares at her, stares as Villanelle stands up, closes the distance between them in five quick steps, and takes Eve's hands in her own. She stares as Villanelle retrieves the keys and bags from Eve, puts them on the table, then helps Eve out of her jacket. Immediately after, though, her hands go back to holding Eve's.

"What are you doing here?" Eve finally asks, her voice rough.

"I just wanted to see you." 

Villanelle's eyes escape when she answers, dropping to the floor, and it doesn't feel right, but Eve ignores it. All of a sudden, the past week catches up to her, Niko's death, her fleeing away, unable to face it, the sleepless nights at the office, trying to figure out who did it, trying to decipher the words, trying to see beyond the obvious. She knows it was not Villanelle. She knows it looks too much like a set-up, the writing not even matching Villanelle's. But she's exhausted, and Niko's dead because of her and her connection to Villanelle, and she just needs to feel something. So she chooses anger, and the explosion that she knows will come. She speaks, and she knows it's wrong, and she can't stop herself.

"Why did you kill Niko?"

Villanelle looks taken aback, just as Eve expects her to.

"The mustache is dead? You think I killed him?" 

Villanelle smiles, thinking that maybe Eve is playing a joke on her, testing her. Eve knows she has to push further, harder, if she wants to get a reaction. She reaches in her bag, pushing Villanelle's hands away, and throws the picture of Niko's body at her.

“What else would a psychopath do?”

She's met with a deafening silence. Villanelle is still smiling, but her eyes are wide and the corners of her lips have tightened. She has an incredulous look on her face and Eve thinks that the first and only time she saw this look was when she stabbed Villanelle. However this time, she doesn't feel the tiniest achievement from getting such a reaction from the younger woman. She doesn't feel like she's proven anything to anyone, appart from the fact that she keeps destroying everything and everyone.

“What did you just say?” 

Villanelle's voice is strangled.

“I didn't ...”

“What did you just say to me?”, she asks again, her voice going high, anger piercing through, and suddenly everything Eve thinks she wanted from the other woman disappears and she backpedals as fast as she can.

“I didn’t mean it !”

Villanelle scoffs and any trace of a smile or of disbelief is gone, replaced by sheer disappointment. She takes a step back, and Eve physically feels the blow in her chest.

“It does not matter whether you meant it or not. What matters is that it is the word you chose to use to hurt me. What a good timing you have, Eve.”

Eve doesn't understand the last part, but she ignores it. Villanelle is getting angrier by the minute, and even though Eve realises that the blonde is still very much capable of hurting her, this is not the thought that makes her panic. She just cannot bear the look on Villanelle's face one second longer.

“I didn’t mean to hurt you, I don't even know why I said it, I was just trying to... I just, I don't know... ”

“Yes you did" Villanelle interrupts, "you did because somehow you cannot cope with the fact that you are hurting and I am not the reason for it.”

“No it's not... What can I do?”

“Why do you care, uh? You just accused me of killing your husband. With a pitchfork ! Which is insulting not only to our history but also to my skills. I would never kill someone with a pitchfork. So rural."

Eve can see the wall, the wall that Villanelle so often builds when she is hurt. Irony, sarcasm, and false amusement.

“I'm sorry, I shouldn’t have called you a psychopath”, Eve tries again.

“You keep doing things you shouldn’t and yet you are still alive. How frustrating."

“Will you stop deflecting and playing dumb?? I know you care.”

“Then you are stupid.”

“Yes, but that’s besides the point.”

Villanelle starts laughing as if Eve had just said the best joke she had ever heard.

“Very funny Eve ! It is good not to lose your sense of humour during difficult times.”

“Will you stop being a fucking asshole?? I’m trying to talk to you !”

“Oh now you want to talk ! Mmh? Does that mean you are going to listen to what I have to say or do I have to listen to you like a good dog? Mmh? Is that what you like Eve? You like it when you think you can make me do and feel as you wish? You like it when you can create whatever story in your head about me and make it true? Well guess what ! You can’t !”

Villanelle throws her arms in the air for good mesure, and, for the first time, Eve takes in Villanelle's appearance. She has very simple dark clothes on, and although Eve would bet anything that her outfit is still more expensive than the rent she's due this month, it looks very out of character for the assassin. It looks like something she would only wear as a disguise for a job, but Villanelle is not here for a job. Then Eve sees the dark circles under the younger woman's eyes, the slight dishevelment of her hair, as if a hand had passed through it too many times. She notices Villanelle's hand opening and closing rhythmically on the fabric of her trousers at her side, clutching it. Guilt dawns on her as Eve realises that Villanelle didn't just drop by to say hello as she usually would, but that she came because she needs something from Eve, and Eve failed to see that.

"What happened to your clothes?" She asks without thinking.

Villanelle scoffs, but her eyes are doing a very bad job at hiding her pain from Eve's inquisitive gaze. She could never hide anything from Eve.

"That's what you're going with? You think too much and too fast Eve, it is really annoying.”

Eve's decision is made before she even realises it.

“Then make it stop”, she asks, breathless.

“What?”

“Make it stop.” 

Make everything stop, Eve thinks. 

Villanelle looks hesitant, as if she doesn't understand what Eve is asking from her. But Eve only has to let her eyes drop to the other woman's lips to make something snap in Villanelle. 

Villanelle's mouth attacks her own, her tongue already forcing entrance, pushing hard and deep. It takes less than a second to Eve to replicate with equal strength. This is what she wants. Not to hurt Villanelle, not to argue with her. But she doesn't know how to get there any other way. Eve grips Villanelle's shirt with her hands, pushing it up, trying to reach more skin. Strange noises resonate in her ears and, as Villanelle bites her neck, she realises she's moaning.

She slips her fingers under the fabric of Villanelle's shirt, feeling the strong muscles of her back moving under her fingers, as Villanelle relentlessly continues to kiss her neck, taking her earlobe into her teeth briefly, teasing her collarbones, leaving probably tens of marks. Eve doesn't care. She wants them on her. She needs to drown into Villanelle's scent and touch and warmth.

Villanelle is back at her lips, biting them and sucking Eve's tongue into her mouth. Eve is amazed at how Villanelle manages to keep kissing her like that while unbottoning her jeans. 

Fingertips graze her underwear, and Eve is already so turned on she could pass out. Villanelle's hands are everywhere, her tall and muscular body covering her own perfectly, and she could disappear beneath it, letting Villanelle wash over her like a wave. She lets out another moan, even louder.

Hands disappears and Eve's skin gets immediately cold. She reaches out, trying to understand where Villanelle has gone, but the other woman is not longer within reach. She is pushed back against the opposite wall, seemingly as far as she can get from Eve, her eyes closed and her hands gripping her own shirt, knuckles white with effort.

"Not like this. I can't. That is not how I want you Eve. I don't want you hurt, and angry, and guilty. I want you because you want me, not because you need me."

Something in Eve breaks. How many times can she get it wrong? How many times can she hurt Villanelle in a space of a few minutes? How many ways can she let her down?

"Villanelle..."

The assassin doesn't open her eyes, her figure shaking softly.

"V, please, look at me".

Eve approches her cautiously, tiping her chin up with two fingers, waiting. When Villanelle finally opens her eyes, she puts both hands on the blonde's cheeks and tries to convey everything that she doesn't know how to say in the touch.

"I want you and I need you." 

The admission feels simple on her lips and Eve wonders why it took her so much time to say it.

"This is about us. I promise. But we don't have to. I would like for you to stay with me tonight, but you can go. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry I keep hurting you."

Villanelle sighs, and there are tears in her eyes. Eve catches them with her fingers as they fall slowly.

"If I stay, can we just go to bed?"

A wave of relief washes over Eve, and she nods, tugging Villanelle towards the bed. She makes her sit down and considers her options for a moment.

"Would you like to get changed? I can get you a shirt?"

"Yes please", Villanelle answers with the most tired voice Eve has ever heard.

"Okay. Okay. Don't move, I've got you."

She quickly retrieves a shirt from the closet, then goes back to the bed and kneels in front of Villanelle. She puts the shirt on the blonde's lap and goes to get rid of Villanelle's shoes and socks. When she looks up, the younger woman still hasn't moved, apparently unable to change. They stare at each other for a while, and Eve feels stupid to hesitate now when she was ready to rip Villanelle's clothes appart a few minutes before.

"I'm gonna help you change, okay? I'll be quick."

Villanelle nods wordlessly, so Eve reaches up and takes off her shirt, only letting her eyes linger for a brief moment, gaze catching a small red scar on the assassin's stomach, before the night shirt covers it.

"Can I take off your pants?"

Another gesture of agreement from Villanelle and she is left in her underwear and a shirt that barely reaches it, even though it is Eve's largest shirt.

"Okay, gimme a minute to get changed, I won't be long".

When Eve turns back, Villanelle is already tucked under the blanket, blond hair barely visible at the top. Eve gets in from the other side of the bed. For a moment, she just listens to Villanelle's breathing, finding it so slow that she wonders is she is already asleep. But then, she feels a finger trace up her arm, stopping at her neck, and the smallest voice emerges from the darkness of the room.

"Eve? Can you hold me?"

So Eve turns towards Villanelle, opening her arms, and she swears has never felt so warm than the moment the younger woman buries her head in her shoulder, draps an arm on her stomach and a leg on her hips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Someone give Villanelle a hug plz.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yup, you read the new tags correctly... Join the ride for the softest soft Villanelle ever, I'm warning ya

Eve is woken up by a hand trailing up and down her side. Somehow, during the night, she must have rolled on her side and Villanelle is now spooning her, seemingly perfectly content to breathe in her hair.

Eve allows herself a few more minutes of bliss, keeping her breathing slow to pretend she is still asleep. She hears a small laugh behind her, fingers brushing her hair back so that Villanelle's lips can access her neck, pressing warm kisses there.

"Eve... I know you're awake. You're not subtle, you know."

Villanelle's voice is laced with affection. Eve rolls around, coming face to face with the blonde woman. It's not fair, she thinks, how good Villanelle looks even though she fell asleep crying.

"Hi", Eve says, or rather, croaks, and she cringes at the sound of her own voice, which makes Villanelle laugh even more.

"Sleep well?", she continues, but she's suddenly acutely aware of the hand that is drifting from her hair to her jawline, neck, collarbone. Villanelle just hums in response and pushes back Eve gently, positioning herself on top of the older woman.

"You know, I feel much better this morning. I think we should go back to what we started yesterday."

A rush of heat and desire goes through Eve, tinged with a hint of panic. Yesterday had been instinctive and uncontrolled. She's not sure how confident she feels now that Villanelle seems to very deliberately try and initiate sex. The younger woman must sense her hesitation because instead of going for a kiss, she nibbles at Eve's ear.

"We don't have to", she whispers, "but I think you will like it a lot."

When Villanelle pushes back on her arms (and Eve can't help but squeezing the strong muscles with her hands), her eyes are dark and hungry. Eve is met with soft lips against her own before she can realise that she has surged up to kiss Villanelle.

Chuckling against her lips, Villanelle pins her down onto the mattress, holding her wrists above her head tightly. Her hips come to rest against Eve's, undulating, searching for friction, her mouth exploring Eve's thoroughly. Eve gives as good as she gets, arching up into Villanelle's body. She feels Villanelle's hands letting go of her wrist, one staying close to Eve's face, the other reaching out to pull Eve knee up, to try and increase the friction. Although there is no sense of urgency this time, Villanelle rocks into her fast and hard, causing Eve's eyes to close in delight and her mouth to let out low moans. If this is how she feels when they're dry-humping each other over their clothes, she's not sure she can survive Villanelle actually touching her.

Eve is so absorbed by the unprecedented sensations that she misses it at first. Villanelle mouth on hers tastes like salt, and there is a slight dampness to her cheeks. She slows the kiss, pushing the other woman up.

“What is it? What happened?”

Villanelle shakes her head, tears escaping through closed eyelids.

“Honey, please, stop, tell me what's wrong?”

In the bright light of the morning, it is impossible for Villanelle to hide. Eve scrutinizes her face, stroking her cheeks, trying to put together the pieces. Villanelle's desire, the sadness in her eyes, the silent plea of her mouth, the rapid beat of her heart. An idea forms in Eve's mind.

“It's okay, I'm gonna take care of you, okay? Can you lay down for me? I wanna try something.”

Villanelle protests feebly, but Eve keeps pushing her shoulders gently.

“Sssh, it's okay, I know you feel like you need to be in control, but can you be good for me?”

So Villanelle obeys, because its does things to her, to see Eve on top of her, talking to her like this. Her legs shift and press together, the movement not lost on Eve. She registers the information, fully intending to use it. Any trace of the apprehensiveness she felt at the idea of being with Villanelle for the first time disappears, replaced by her eagerness to take care of the younger woman. How could a body so strong, how could features so confident, contain such a delicate spirit, Eve wonders and marvels.

She doesn't really know what she's doing or where to go from there, but the expectation visible in Villanelle's wide eyes is all the guidance she needs. So she dives, kissing soft lips, dragging higher pitched moans than she would have expected from the assassin. Villanelle moans into her mouth, her body moving appreciatively, her fingers burying themselves in Eve's curls. They stay there, and Eve can feel that Villanelle is holding back.

“You can touch me, baby”, Eve whispers.

As soon as the words have left her mouth, Villanelle's hand are roaming on her back, brushing the sides of her breasts, then grabbing them fully through the loose material of her shirt. Eve sighs at the feeling, indulging in a few moments of Villanelle ministrations.

“You're doing so good, you feel so good”, she exhales, causing a whimper to escape Villanelle's lips.

Eve wants to tease the younger woman, but she can feel the need literally exuding from Villanelle's body, irradiating her own. She considers getting rid of the blonde's shirt for a moment, but decides against it, seeing the vulnerability colouring Villanelle's eyes. The sight stirs a strange feeling, the knowledge that Villanelle has completely given up her façade. Eve is suddenly painfully aware that it is not just her body Villanelle is offering.

She trails down her hand, brushing Villanelle's breasts, feeling her shudder when she skims over her erect nipples. She takes a second to put her hand flat on Villanelle's stomach, taking in her rapid breathing.

“I'm gonna touch you now, is that okay?”

Villanelle's eyes widen, if it is even possible, and she nods hurriedly.

“I need you to say it, baby.”

“Yes, please”, Villanelle answers, polite as ever, and it should not make Eve's heart flutter but it does.

She focuses back on her fingers, bringing them to Villanelle's thighs. They fall open before she even has to push. Keeping eye contact with the blonde, she trails them up, until she touches soft underwear. This time she can't help but moaning, cupping Villanelle in her hand, revealing in the damp heat that she finds through the fabric.

Villanelle has brought a hand to her mouth, biting it, while her other hand is gripping Eve's thigh where she's straddling her. Realising that their current position might make it complicated to take things further, Eve moves to settle between Villanelle's legs, kneeling in front of her and towering above her. Spontaneously, the younger woman moves up her legs, opening them wider and resting the back of her thighs against Eve's arms. Her neck and upper torso flush upon seeing Eve's nod of appreciation.

And then Eve can't bring herself to wait any longer, she pushes Villanelle's underwear aside, her fingers finding the younger woman slick and burning. She doesn't have the time to assimilate the foreign sensation because Villanelle is already pushing against her fingers, her head trashing on the pillow, struggling to keep her eyes open. Eve offers experimental circles, trying to figure out what Villanelle likes while attempting to match the blonde's pace. She knows she's found Villanelle's clit when she hears a sharp breath and she feels fingernails breaking the skin on her thigh.

She puts light pressure on it, tilting her head down to put her mouth on Villanelle's clothed nipples. She soon feels Villanelle pushing her hips up and up and she takes the hint, sliding her fingers down, looking up quickly to make sure she's reading the signs correctly. Their eyes are locked on each other when Eve's fingers push inside Villanelle, the younger woman's jaw going slack.

“Is that what you want baby?”, Eve asks even though she knows the answer.

“Yes, please, I need...I want... ”

Villanelle apparently can't finish a sentence, but Eve picks up her rhythm anyway, now more confident. Her fingers go deep inside Villanelle, the soft texture of her almost unbelievable to Eve. Remembering what she likes herself, she crooks her fingers a little, putting pressure on a spot on Villanelle's wall that feels different. She figures she's done something right when Villanelle cries out. But even though it feels amazing to be the one who draws out such noises from the assassin's lips, Eve knows something is missing for Villanelle to reach her orgasm, and she doesn't quite trust herself to manage everything at once for her first time. She thinks fast.

“Can you be good for me and touch yourself?”, she commands in a voice that she hopes is deep enough to mask her insecurities.

It seems to be good enough for Villanelle, whose hand immediately drops to her clit, rubbing fast, keeping up with Eve's pace. Their foreheads come together, quick puffs of breath caressing Eve's face, moans filling her ears.

“You look so pretty”, Eve pants, “Are you gonna come for me?”

Villanelle can't answer the question, her orgasm taking her by surprise, waves of pleasure washing over her face, her eyebrows frowning as if in pain, but Eve knows her, and she recognizes this face even though it's the first time she's seeing it. She'd know Villanelle's faces anywhere. The younger woman goes rigid against her, back arching up, mouth opening, her hand holding Eve wrist tightly in place between her legs. She stops breathing for what feels like minutes to Eve, her eyes filling up with tears once again, before lumping down and relaxing her grip on Eve's wrist.

Eve waits a few moments before slowly pulling out her fingers, kissing Villanelle's neck. Villanelle sniffles and sits up. In one swift motion, her shirt is gone, quickly followed by her ruined underwear. She tugs at Eve shirt, prompting the older woman to do the same. What a shame, Eve thinks, that she doesn't have more time to admire Villanelle's naked form before the young assassin's head finds shelter against Eve's stomach. But it's okay, because Eve knows they will have time for that later. Their new position feels even more intimate than the sex they've just had and Eve thinks she would be fine if this is all they ever do from now on.

//

Eve brushes Villanelle's hair that is sticking to her face because of the light film of sweat on her skin. She hears Villanelle sigh and delicate lips press to her navel, then the top of her breasts, then her neck.

“You know I didn’t do it.”

Eve feels a pang of guilt.

“I know.”

“You know I would never hurt you like this.”

“I know.”

Eve answers in a heartbeat, because there is no doubt in her mind. But that’s what Eve couldn’t, wouldn’t understand.

“It is not fair to me, to lie to yourself about what you feel”, Villanelle speaks again, her voice even, but her fingers gripping Eve's forearm slightly stronger.

Eve doesn't know how to respond to that.

“I don’t have anyone left anymore", she deflects.

“That is not true. Try again.”

Eve looks at the ceiling, as if it contained the truth she is trying to express. Villanelle waits patiently, her head tucked under the older woman's chin, tracing random figures on her stomach, watching it twist and react to her touch.

“I can't bring myself to admit that you are someone that I have left. That you are still here, somehow. That you always have been.”

Villanelle inhales Eve’s scent in the crook of her neck. Her skin doesn't smell like Villanelle’s perfume anymore, but somehow Villanelle likes it better. She doesn’t need to. Now she has Eve and Eve has her.

“You are the only one that I have left too”, Villanelle whispers.

Eve can feel the weight of this confession drop onto her. She is aware that Villanelle still hasn't told her why she came to Eve, but it doesn't scare her anymore because she knows she is willing to carry that weight as long as Villanelle needs her too.

//

Later, when they successfully roll out of bed, after Villanelle has more than payed Eve back for her orgasm, Eve's hair wild from all the pulling Villanelle has submitted it to, they make breakfast. Villanelle looks utterly scandalised by the content of Eve's fridge but manages to make perfectly acceptable scrambled eggs and toast with what she has at hand. She was never too good with baking, but cooking she knows how to do. She liked cooking for Konstantin when he dropped by in the morning in Paris, even if she never told him. She would tell him that making him breakfast was the most efficient way she'd found to make him leave. They both knew it was meant to make him stay a bit longer.

Villanelle insists on wearing an old apron that Eve doesn't even remember owning, and it looks ridiculous on her and it looks perfect. She puts two generous plates on the table, mockingly pulling a chair for Eve to sit down. They eat in silence while stealing glances at each other, which has Eve blushing and Villanelle smirking.

"Okay, I think I want to tell you now", Villanelle says, pushing the plate that she has managed to swallow in a record time.

Eve jumps a little, not having expected that. She thought that she would have to gently question Villanelle in order to get out the truth but of course Villanelle would beat her to it.

"Okay", she answers cautiously, dropping her fork and knife and pushing her food away, dedicating all her attention to the other woman.

"I went to Russia."

The way she says it makes her accent more audible than usual, the "r" rolling.

"I went to see my family. Konstantin told me where they were. I stayed there for two days. I won a fan at a dung throwing contest. And it turns out I have a little step-brother, Bor'ka. He likes Elton John a lot, so I gave him money to go and see him on tour."

Villanelle's explanation sounds mechanical and void of any emotion, prompting Eve to answer with caution.

"Okay... It sounds nice? Was it nice? Are you going back?"

Villanelle looks at Eve intently, as if she as trying to anticipate the older woman's reaction to what would follow.

"They're dead. My mother was there. I killed her and I burned the house down, with her husband and his son and his son's girlfriend inside. I got Bor'ka out before I started the fire though. I think he is with my brother Pyotr now."

Eve doesn't know what to do with the information Villanelle has just delivered. She isn't scared, and she isn't shocked, even though she definitely wasn't expecting that. Her first reaction is not to be appalled at what Villanelle did, as it once would have been. No, what she feels is closer to concern, care, and a deep desire to understand.

"Do you want to tell me why you did it?"

"My mother, she... she was not a good person. She was like me. Or I guess I am like her. She said I brought the darkness into our house but you should have seen them, Eve. You should have seen her, and you should have seen Pyotr and Bor'ka. We all have the same darkness inside and she was the one who put it there."

"So you killed her because she made you who you are?"

"No. I don't mind who I am. I killed her because she wouldn't admit it. I killed her because she was like me but she wanted me to think that I was the only one. But it's not true. I know I'm not a good person. I know I'm not normal. But I did feel things. I do feel things", Villanelle says, her voice breaking.

_*I feel things when I'm with you*_

Eve feels even worse knowing she called Villanelle a psychopath a few hours ago. She swallows painfully and reaches out to Villanelle's forearm, gripping it slightly, in what she hopes is a comforting touch.

_It's okay, you can tell me, I'm not freaking out, I don't think you're a psychopath._

"I didn't kill her because of what she gave me, I killed her because of what she took from me. What I am. What I can do."

_*I love you, I do*_

Oh, how stupid Eve had been.

"I know."

Villanelle stops, mouth still open. She looks at Eve, confused.

"I know what you can do, and who you are. I think I've always known, really. I was just scared of what that meant about me."

"Eve...", Villanelle's tone is plaintive, as if she doesn't know if she wants Eve to carry on or if she wants her to stop talking before she says something Villanelle won't be able to forget. But she doesn't say anything else, so Eve speaks again.

"I know you can love me. And I know you do, even though I don't understand why."

"You cannot say things that you don't mean anymore."

"I know", Eve whispers, because it's almost too much and she still craves more.

Villanelle looks like she's about to cry, and she's holding the tears bravely, and Eve doesn't want to see her try anymore. She gets up, kneels before Villanelle, taking her hands, resting her chin on the younger woman's lap. Strong hands find their way to her hair, scratching, tugging. Eve turns her face to kiss the palms softly.

"Eve", Villanelle repeats, and this time it's more commanding, rushed, and Eve lets go.

"I've always loved you", she admits, even though it doesn't feel like an admission but more like a discovery. "It just took me a long time to love myself."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the lovely feedback and the kudos guys, you really motivated me to write a part 2 ! I realised I said this story was canon and then forgot Eve had moved out of her flat, but I really needed them to be alone and comfy soooo...
> 
> I may have gone overboard with soft!villanelle but I couldn't help it. Hope you liked it !
> 
> Find me on twitter @Xlrahc, if you want ;)


End file.
